Spacegodzilla: Lord Of The Void
by KP360
Summary: After his defeat, Spacegodzilla was on the verge of death. Revenge is burning brighter as he sought to destroy the brother that defeated him. And a meeting with a mysterious prophet may just be the what he needs. First Godzilla/League of Legends crossover that i will be writing
1. safe haven

_Since my other story is taking quite some time for me to update, I think I will just start with my second one. The two stories have no connection._

**A forest of crystals was decaying in the middle of the city. Its owner was doing battle with another being. The two creatures look similar, except one has similar crystal formations growing on its body. The crystal one was injured but it continued to fight on, even though it was missing its two large shoulder crystals. A mighty roar sounded from its opponent; its mouth opened and it fired a crimson beam. Then everything went black.**

This all seemed like an eternity ago.

But SpaceGodzilla remembers it clearly. He had come to Earth hoping to use his crystals to turn the planet into his own power source, but his plan backfired when his "brother" showed up. Even with all his power he could not defeat the other monster; rather he very nearly lost his life were he not able to be able to use the last of his energy to create a crystal barrier which was able to block most of the beam that was fired at him. Through this he was able to escape, but the damage done to him had been severe. His once powerful body was streaked with wounds, damaging the crystals that were fused with his flesh; his skin was able to regenerate easily, but the crystals took time. SpaceGodzilla seethed with rage; the very thought of an opponent that he was not able to crush made him enraged. Letting out an angry roar, he swore to both heaven and hell that he will get his revenge.

But first he had to get out of this place…

As SpaceGodzilla floated through this endless void, he was suddenly bathed in purple light. He flied towards the light source, which revealed it to be a massive panel of purple light. SpaceGodzilla was not stupid; he wouldn't do something that could be potentially life threatening, especially at a time like this. But he needed to get out of this place.

The Cosmic Saurian floated through the panel, and his world was bathed in purple.

When his vision is restored, he is surprised to see himself in the middle of a desert landscape. The sun was beating down relentlessly. SpaceGodzilla was used to high temperatures, after all he had journeyed passed many stars that gave off tremendous heat, but this to him was rather uncomfortable. He looked himself over and is pleased to see that his right shoulder crystal has regenerated. Even with one, he can still conjure up a few crystals. And granted the place he's in is brimming with an unknown power, which if he's able to tap into can greatly benefit his energy regeneration. With this in mind, SpaceGodzilla set off to work; releasing a burst of glowing spheres that housed his powerful crystals.

SpaceGodzilla noted that his crystals are growing much faster than on Earth, and soon they are functioning and his right shoulder crystal was greedily soaking up the energy waves. SpaceGodzilla let out a triumphant roar; soon he would be back to his full strength and then-

"Well, what a nice surprise".

_And that's the first chapter; you probably already know who it might be._

_Next week will be the week of my midterms so I doubt I have time to work on both stories, maybe after next week I'll get another chapter up._

_R&R please!_


	2. explanations

SpaceGodzilla turns towards the source of the voice; something about it makes him nervous and. What he saw was completely surprising. The person who greeted him was a small being, upright in shape. SpaceGodzilla know of these creatures as "humans" yet this one seems different. It may be the way he spoke. The humans he encountered on Earth were all pitiful creatures, running in terror at the very sight of the Cosmic Saurian. Yet this one shows no sign of fear. The human, male in appearance, is clad in robes. On his right hip there is a dagger. The man is also not walking; instead, he is levitating in the air. The most disturbing trait were his eyes; they were completely purple and emitting an eerie light.

From what it looks, the man has a significant amount of psychic prowess, being able to communicate to him and all. SpaceGodzilla has telekinetic abilities of his own. "This should be interesting" he thought.

"Who addresses me?" he growled a response back

"Allow me to introduce myself" The man has a rather raspy voice, as if his throat was dry. The words coming out of his mouth (which was covered by a cloth) are rather ominous, this unnerved SpaceGodzilla. "My name is Malzahar, I am known as the Prophet of The Void. We've been observing you the moment you landed. We have detected vast amounts of power inside you. For years The Void has been unable to cross into Valoran in its glory, forever trapped in-

"You are speaking in riddles", SpaceGodzilla snarled, "get to the point before I crush you"

"We will use the power housed within you for our benefits" Malzahar explained "Join us Crystal One! Your powers are made for The Void!"

SpaceGodzilla looked at the mage for a few seconds, then bursts out laughing. "Me? Joining you?" The idea was completely ridiculous! The Horror of the Cosmos being controlled by a simple human! "I have allegiances to no one!"

Malzahar's voice grew cold. "Do not challenge fate's will! You will become one of us! Oblivion awaits those who turn down The Void! Join us or perish!"

Now SpaceGodzilla was growing angry; was this human threatening him? "You do not know who you're dealing with, Mage!" Energy began crackling from the crystals as SpaceGodzilla prepared his attack.

"Bow to the Void, or be consumed by it!" Malzahar boomed, and with a wave of his hand he activates his Null Zone beneath SpaceGodzilla.

The negative energies of the Null Zone were so great that SpaceGodzilla's freshly created crystal forest was starting to break down and crumble. SpaceGodzilla roared in pain and quickly flies out of the desecrated area. Drawing energy from his remaining crystals, the crest on his forehead flashed briefly before a devastating orange beam of destruction was fired from it. SpaceGodzilla twirled the corona beam around a bit before slamming it into The Void Prophet. The blow sent Malzahar flying, but he is quick to recover and, after shouting a quick spell, opened up two portals that blasted SpaceGodzilla with a purple beam. SpaceGodzilla felt as if his entire body is being hollowed out. He tries to fire another corona beam but finds that he couldn't even draw energy from his crystals. Malzahar then, with another wave of his had, formed a purple cloud around SpaceGodzilla's head. The Monster screeched in agony as the clouds showed images of his own demise ten times over!

While SpaceGodzilla writhed in pain, Malzahar spoke once again. "You have witnessed the power of the Void; this is your last chance. Join us or die."

SpaceGodzilla responded with the vilest of curses that could've even made the ears of a certain ninja sizzle.

"So be it" Malzahar scoffed; his eyes were now a deeper shade of purple. Without warning two bolts of energy were fired from them, directly into the eyes of the Beast. This beam was almost as strong as the red one that his "brother" had tried to finish him with. SpaceGodzilla's roar of pain was so loud that perhaps it could've even been heard back on Earth. He could slowly feel his life slowly slipping away; he couldn't even move his body. He couldn't believe that such a simple creature could best his galactic might, and that he would-

NO!

The thought of losing at the hands of an inferior being brought his senses back. Rage quickly boiled over. HIM! The most powerful monster in the world! He had been defeated once, there's no way that he will let this pathetic human will defeat him. Using the last of his strength, SpaceGodzilla managed to open his mouth and fire a corona beam at his target; all his hatred and bitterness packed into one orange spear of destructive energy. The beam hit Malzahar flat in the chest, sending him sprawling into a nearby dune.

Malzahar got up just in time to see a very angry SpaceGodzilla glaring down at him. The Prophet tried to use another spell but the Space Monster never gave him a chance to; instantly following up with more corona beams. Malzahar cries out in pain, but Spacegodzilla is far from finished. Focusing his mind, he ripped a few crystals from the ground and sent them flying at Malzahar. Spacegodzilla's right shoulder crystal sparked with a green aura as he lifted Malzahar up and slammed him repeatedly into the ground with a gravity tornado.

As the smoke cleared, SpaceGodzilla is mildly surprised to see Malzahar still alive. Most monsters he's faced in the past have succumbed to this barrage of attacks rather easily. Yet Malzahar, though badly injured and with his robe torn to shreds, was still breathing. SpaceGodzilla grinned wickedly; in a way he's glad that the Prophet is alive. After all, he had underestimated the man, and Malzahar has some substantial power. Simply killing him would be a waste. No, SpaceGodzilla had a better idea in mind.

Malzahar regained consciousness just in time to see crystal pillars emerging in a circular formation around him. Suddenly realizing what is going to happen, he tries to get out of the ring but found that he is held down by raw telekinetic force. As the crystals prison grew closer, Malzahar felt his energy were being slowly sucked out of him. It became apparent of what the Monster wanted to do; he's going to use this cage as a holding cell and Malzahar will be literally a battery that allows SpaceGodzilla to drain all his power! Just as the cage was about to be completely shut, Malzahar shouted "Wait!"

SpaceGodzilla ignored him; mercy is something that he is incapable of. This creature had been foolish enough to attack him and now he will pay the price. However, the next words that were spoken made him pause.

"Please, before I die to your hands, let me know the name of my killer". Malzahar wheezed.

"Is that your last wish?" SpaceGodzilla snarled "Very well, I am SpaceGodzilla! Let your death be an example of all who dares cross me!" What happened next surprised him completely.

It was as if hearing the name Malzahar had found paradise. He dropped to one knee and said "Forgive me my Lord; I did not know it was you! We have been waiting for your arrival for many years now! And you have finally arrived!"

SpaceGodzilla is confused. Slowly he brought the crystal prison down, all the while expecting the mage to launch an unprepared attack. But Malzahar did not rise. "Explain yourself!" SpaceGodzilla boomed.

"This is a long tale," Malzahar responded "come with me to the ruins of Icathia, I will explain everything on the way."

Deep in his black heart SpaceGodzilla did not trust the purple clad man. He might be planning an ambush at this "Icathia". However Malzahar's speech had piped up his curiosity and he wanted to know more.

"Very well" he growled "but if you dare to even think about blindsiding me, I will kill you on the spot!" With that, the two set off.

* * *

Malzahar informed him of many things on their trip; about how the Void had been timeless and how they can bring about the end of the world. SpaceGodzilla was hardly interested in these banters, but listened anyways; they could be helpful to him someday.

They arrived in Icathia after about 20 minutes. What SpaceGodzilla saw were the remains of what once was a massive city. It reminded him of the place he had visited before his close encounter with death, albeit more primitive looking. The city had mostly low buildings, unlike the other one where it was mostly high rises. At the center of the city is a massive temple, even bigger than him. The temple has been worn down by years of wind and sand. Malzahar led him into it.

"Throughout the years, the Void has been trying to enter the rest of Valoran; however we lack the power to open portals long enough that could allow us all to cross." Malzahar explained. SpaceGodzilla noticed the walls of the temple depicted many images of beasts; nightmarish creatures that he has never seen before. But nothing prepared him for what he was about to see.

On the largest wall in the room, there is a painting that shows many creatures from the Void, including Malzahar. But it was what was behind them that caught his attention. For taking up most of the background was none other than HIMSELF!

The depiction shows him with both his shoulder crystals, roaring in triumph as myriads of other creatures surged around him. SpaceGodzilla was so overcome with shock at the sight that he didn't notice Malzahar floating up to him.

"Now do you see what your destiny is? We have never been able to cross over, but with your arrival that will all change! You will rule over an entire kingdom of Void born, and you will give us the land that rightfully belongs to us!"

"I don't understand how this is possible!"

"Everything will be clear to you once we enter the Void" Malzahar mused. Calmly he unsheathed his dagger, which was glowing purple, and cut the air with it. Another portal, much like the one SpaceGodzilla arrived in, opened. Malzahar beckoned to him after it is completed "After you my Lord".

SpaceGodzilla was hesitant; could there be an army waiting for him at the other side ready to attack him? He still didn't trust the Prophet. The thought of power over an entire army, however, won out against his common sense. If he really is going to be commanding an army, they could be very helpful to him in his revenge…

Without a second thought SpaceGodzilla stepped through the portal, ready to meet his destiny…

* * *

_Damn that took a while. I was hoping I could publish this earlier but due to circumstances it has been pushed to today. I know I suck at grammar so I'll try to fix that in future stories._

_R&R freely! And keep an eye out for the next chapter (I'm also hoping I'd get another chapter of Godzilla's POV in as well but we'll never know)._


	3. Rally The Troops

When Spacegodzilla stepped out of the portal, the world had turned completely different.

He wasn't sure what to expect of the Void, but it certainly wasn't what he's seeing right now. Spacegodzilla had originally pictured the Void to be completely empty of life; nothing but an arid wasteland. Now he sees that the environment was rather serene.

The two had emerged in the middle of a desert, much like the one he'd arrived at. But this place is much different from the other world. The sky, blue in Valoran, is a dark shade of purple. There is hardly any wind; the air is as still as a vacuum. Remnants of old statues littered the ground around them, showing the same carvings as the ones he saw in the temple. Above them, not one but three moons hung in the sky.

The arcane energy he felt in the desert was rather strong, enough to heal his crystals. But all that is nothing in comparison to what he feels inside the Void. Spacegodzilla felt his powers amplified tenfold, and to his delight saw his damaged shoulder crystal regenerating at a faster pace than ever before!

Malzahar floated next to him "This is your kingdom, My Lord. Shall I take you to meet your troops?"

"Let's see how your so-called void borns are". Spacegodzilla ordered, and they floated off into the distance.

They arrived 20 minutes later at an oasis deep in the desert. Spacegodzilla was surprised to see such a place; after all he did not know water existed in this dimension. The liquid in the oasis is a deep colored purple, the hues which blend it with the trees surrounding it. What he was more interested in were the skittering creatures around the water.

An army of Void creatures swarmed towards the two. Malzahar chuckled as they crawled all over him. "These are Voidlings, they are rather simple creatures. I personally control armies of these; they usually charge the enemies first and rip them apart with their claws, unfortunately they rely on Void energy to sustain their life, which means that they only have a limited lifespan outside, but they are still able do the required damage."

"These are the creatures of my army?" Spacegodzilla was thoroughly dissapointed. The little creatures were shaped similar to large purple 4-legged beetles, except that they have rather large diamond shaped heads each topped with 3 alien looking eyes. Their forelimbs were massive for creatures of their size, which sort of compensates for rather abysmal hind legs. Each appendage was tipped with spikes and ended with a curved claw. The Voidlings varied in size; the smallest being only a few inches long while the largest ones reached up to Malzahar's hip. "I could incinerate half of these with a single corona beam!"

"Patience my Lord" Malzahar said, "The best is still to come".

As soon as those words were spoken, Spacegodzilla heard a gurgling sound. Turning around he saw what looked like a pale caterpillar like creature clambering over a fallen pillar. The creature head was topped with multiple antennae and its 2 pairs of eyes darted around as if looking for something. The creature's limbs were rather short; its legs were only just able to hold it up and its arms were tiny beyond belief. The most shocking feature was its massive maw. The mouth of the creature takes up pretty much its entire head. Its jaws opened to reveal a thorny tongue-like appendage which dripped some form of liquid out. A voidling collided with the creature by accident, and it growled in annoyance before vomiting a blob of green fluid from its appendage. Spacegodzilla watched in fascination as the voidling was turned into a screaming puddle of entrails within seconds.

"Ah, it seems you've met Kog'Maw!" Malzahar said behind him. "His kind is able to utilise gastric fluids and use it as long range bombardment attacks. The juices will dissolve a target into a pool of melted life essences, which Kog'Maw would then consume. His kind is known as spitters, and they will serve as our artillery!"

Spacegodzilla had barely any time to admire the creature before he felt the ground shake. Looking behind him, He saw a massive creature trudging slowly towards where they were standing. Spacegodzilla marvelled at the appearance of this new beast. The creature is almost as tall as he was, with a red carapace covering him like a tank. The beast's gigantic horned head scanned the landscape before fixing its yellow glare on Spacegodzilla. A drop of saliva dripped out of its fanged maw as it stared at the Cosmic Saurian; the creature does not seem to be afraid. Rearing up, the creature waved it two cleaving scythe-like arms in front of it and released an ear-splitting roar that caused even Spacegodzilla to cringe.

"Down Cho' Gath," Malzahar snapped, "You dare be insolent in front of our Lord?" Turning to Spacegodzilla, Malzahar introduced another of the Voidborn. "Cho' Gath and his kind have a special talent that I think you might be glad to know." Sure enough, Spacegodzilla got to witness first hand how special and horrific the ability was. A stray Voidling was scurrying across the sand when it accidently tripped over the red monster's tail. Immediately the massive beast picked the unfortunate crustacean up with a pincer like forearm and tossed the screaming thing into its mouth. Spacegodzilla watched in fascination as Cho'Gath began to increase in size; soon the red behemoth was an entire 5 feet taller than it was before. Upon closer inspection, Spacegodzilla saw that the creature's carapace has hardened considerably, and that the shell was grooved, each groove housing dozens of razor sharp spines.

"Cho'Gath's kind has evolved a digestive tract that can extract all biological essence from their prey. They would then be able to increase their body size; making them more durable to attacks while becoming stronger themselves.

"You've certainly changed my opinion of the Void" Spacegodzilla rumbled "With these creatures we would-"

"Wait, My Lord, Kog'Maw and Cho'Gath are not the most adept species of the Void!" Malazhar interrupted him. "Trust me; what you are about to witness next represents the true glory of the Void!"

Right as the words left his mouth did Spacegodzilla hear a sharp screech emitting from his left. Turning around, he caught as glimpse of a purple shape jump from one rock to another. When it landed, Spacegodzilla saw that it was a bipedal insectoid monster that stood as tall as Malzahar. The creature had every aspect of a predator. The monster's purple frame was lithe and sleek; its two muscular hind legs were made for leaping. Its cold, emerald glare takes everything into account. On the creatures back, a pair of emerald wings flutters ever so often. The most striking feature of the beast was its arms; each tipped with 2 mantis like claws took up much of its forelimbs.

"Behold, Kha'Zix, The Voidreaver!" Malzahar announced. "His kind has the ability to enhance themselves simply by the consumption of other living beings. Through this, they are able to evolve to even higher levels of advancement!" Nearby, Kha'Zix has his eyes trained on an unnoticed voidling. Before the voidling was able to react, the creature jumped on the poor insect and quickly dismembered it with its claws before devouring a piece of flesh. As it feeds, Spacegodzilla noticed that the creature's scythes were beginning to enlarge. After it finished its meal, its arms have grown to new proportions. "As you can see, Kha'Zix has evolved its own claws to even better suit for combat!" Malzahar beamed "He is truly the pinnacle of Void creatures!"

"Do you always let your minions die that easily?"

"Don't worry my Lord, voidlings are created simply as a by-product of volatile void energy, I can simply make more. Ah! Here's the Calvary!"

In the distance, Spacegodzilla could make out many more void creatures; all who have sensed his arrival and have come to examine what is going on. Spacegodzilla could make out many shapes, some shaped like snakes, but they have rows of spines running down their back and muscular legs. Others resemble many forms of flying insects as they circled the crystal beast. Still more resemble multiple creatures, such as spiders with the head of a lizard or beetles with scorpion tails. All the denizens of the void stopped when they reached where Spacegodzilla and Malzahar were standing and looked towards the Space Dinosaur.

"These are the other inhabitants of the Void, a small percentage that is, and all have answered your call! Everything you see shall be yours to command!" Malazhar said before bowing

Spacegodzilla could see more voidborn appearing, and in his mind a triumphant thought was formed. Back to full strength and with an army at his command, he has returned even more powerful than before! Roaring his presence yet again, Spacegodzilla rose into the air before firing off multiple orbs beneath him. The orbs detonated, bathing the voidborn in light and blowing apart a few voidlings that had wandered too close. When the lights dimmed, a massive crystal monolith similar to a throne was erected out of the ground. Spacegodzilla mounted himself onto the structure and faced his awestruck army.

It is time to voice his demands.

_Aww poor voidlings_

_This chapter is finally done! Sorry for not uploading anything for two months but recently I've been too busy with summer school and the like. I should be able to update more following next week._

_Once again, reviews are greatly appreciated._


End file.
